zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Max Rubin
I still forgot to know what color of the Blade Liger Max piloted before it changed color into Blade Liger Mirage, could it be a red one same as Leon Toros' red Blade Liger? Zeorangervi 12:41, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Do you think Max has the same personality as Van Flyheight? Zeorangervi 12:41, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure. If Max loves Zoids, has a good personailty, cares for his friends, and doesn't cry if he loses, then he would be like Van, or Bit (Zoids Fanatic 13:58, May 25, 2010 (UTC)) I know but I only know that Max has a same personality of two Blade Liger pilots; Van and Leon, does it means its equals? And try to know about Claudia. Zeorangervi 14:11, May 25, 2010 (UTC) And oh, Max is also just like Gummie, even though he is a bit loud, he is still described protagonistic and adventurous. Zeorangervi 01:37, May 26, 2010 (UTC) im confused. he piloted a red blade liger, then a silver one, then the mirage? thats so random. the red is leon's and the mirage is from the webcomic. also why does he pilot a blade liger if he belongs to the empire?--Leon35 13:55, May 26, 2010 (UTC) NO! just like what happened to Helmut's Command Wolf when it fused with Sigma's Leostriker, Max's red Blade Liger changed color after the fight with a Chimera Dragon. the silver and mirage is only one, just like what Leon did, Max did the same while traveling in Mount Iselina, the Liger itself chose Max to be it's pilot. Aside from a Blade Liger, he also pilots other Zoids such as the likes of a Geno Saurer. Zeorangervi 14:02, May 26, 2010 (UTC) so he obtains a red blade liger in the same way leon got his not to mention both zoids are identical. then it transforms into a mirage liger? u said the silver one is the mirgae?--Leon35 03:52, May 27, 2010 (UTC) yup, since Max's red Liger transformed to Mirage during his fight with the Chimera Dragon, since it used it's final attack the same way Van and Leon used. Zeorangervi 04:07, May 27, 2010 (UTC) i thought the mirage liger belonged to a girl pilot from the old webcomic? also is there any difference between the red bladey max had and leons? also how come max performing vans special attack allowed it to evolve? vans bladey nvr turned white evrytime he screamed "blade attack" in the anime. -_- Leon35 00:54, May 29, 2010 (UTC) the mirage liger of the girl in the webcomic is the KS version., max only screamed "laser blade attack" and the strike laser claw cry from fuzors "Laser Claw Strike Attack". due to his liger had strike laser claws. the liger evolved before it used the final attack over the Chimera Dragon. Zeorangervi 01:12, May 29, 2010 (UTC) do all of the blade ligers in the game evolve in that way? blue to red to mirage?--Leon35 01:33, May 29, 2010 (UTC) the blade ligers may do have unique colors of their own, CC/GF is standard blue, NC0 is red, Fuzors is Black, and in VS is actually the same, blue, red, black, and mirage, max and his liger put their potential and that is why his liger changed color. in fan fiction, the organoid Ambient fused with Van's liger and became red for some fictional ideas. Zeorangervi 02:36, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Um, the Ambient thing was my idea, and I have yet to see it in any fanfic (I never really look it up though). Also, only one Blade Liger appeared in CC/GF, which was Van's, so blue is the only color there. As for NC, they said that Blade Ligers are known to exists, but are rare. (Zoids Fanatic 02:39, May 29, 2010 (UTC)) exactly, NC0, only Leon got hold of it. Since Max acquired the liger, he encounters it as the same way Leon did. Zeorangervi 02:49, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I see. So Blade Ligers exist in VS, but are rare. Therefore, multiply colors exist (I wouldn't mind a yellow one). (Zoids Fanatic 02:52, May 29, 2010 (UTC)) Try to plan a discussion at Claudia Diamant's article. Zeorangervi 03:00, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Not sure what to discuss about her. (Zoids Fanatic 03:02, May 29, 2010 (UTC)) I already posted something about her right now. Zeorangervi 03:09, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Uhh, what makes everyone think about the name of Max's Bladey? Leon or Mirage? VanXFiona 08:15, June 5, 2010 (UTC) wait, so in the game, was max's blade liger addresed as "leon" or another name? was his white blade liger adressed by "mirage" or another name?Leon35 00:45, June 14, 2010 (UTC) its already MS (Mirage Special), not to mention Max got his own Blade Liger, and its color is the same as Leon's. By Zoids Saga DS, he switches to a Liger Zero Falcon. VanXFiona 01:00, June 14, 2010 (UTC) It's just Liger's with these people. (Zoids Fanatic 01:06, June 14, 2010 (UTC)) Lol, good point Zoids fanatic. Gee, everyone looks at the comics instead of the actual game where Max came from. What comics? (Zoids Fanatic 01:24, June 14, 2010 (UTC))